


Hot Cocoa And Denial

by uncontrollablesobbing_mp3



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oh also, and scotty goes "sure just don't catch feelings", and short, basically marcel's like "date me", because people are dicks, but marcel's not the best listener, okay this is gonna be cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncontrollablesobbing_mp3/pseuds/uncontrollablesobbing_mp3
Summary: "Are you ready?""As I'll ever be, 'babe'."fake dating + christmas au.[edit- on hiatus until next december!! thank you for your patience!]





	1. Sugar And Spice And Strange Starts

Marcel wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he asked his best friend to be his boyfriend for the holidays.    


He certainly wasn’t expecting a “Sure, why not.” for a response. 

Of course, this was Scott he was dealing with and he seemed like the most viable option for a number of reasons.    


One, they were best friends. They’d been next-door neighbors for two years consistently, and had bonded over their Floridian heritage (which had meant two winters worth of complaints and shivering). They’d spent long nights talking back and forth about whatever came to mind. Marcel always beat Scott in Mario Kart, and in return, Scott beat him at COD. They knew each other’s takeout orders and favorite movies, and Marcel could pretty confidently say that he was the closest friend he’d had since high school. 

Two, Scott was one of three out, gay and single guys that he knew. It had to be a guy, of course, because his ex had decided that his bi-curiosity was the worst thing about him, hands down.In terms of the options, Craig was technically bi (like Marcel) but it didn’t matter. Craig floated from lover to lover quickly, but he just didn’t know him as well. The other was Brian, from one of his General Studies classes, and he was sure that the Irishman would blanch and turn him down if he even tried, so that option was closed. So, that had left Scott as Marcel’s only option. Not that it was a bad option, he was just worried that his brunet best friend would be completely repulsed by the idea and it would ruin the bond that had been two years in the making. 

“Sure, why not.” seemed completely out of place, at least in his mind. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean,” Scott paused to take a spoonful of ice cream (that he’d stolen from Marcel’s freezer, no less). “It’s cool with me. You need someone to make Kiara or whatever the fuck her name was jealous, and I…” he thought for a minute. “Wait, do I get anything out of this?”

“Happiness from helping out your best friend?” Marcel smiled cheesily, eyebrows raised. Scott squinted at him, thinking, and then snapped his fingers. 

“You can help me piss off my extended family! They’ve always hated the fact that I’m.. y’know, but they can never do anything about it because my grandma tells them off whenever they try.” Scott beamed, standing up to put his bowl in the sink.

Marcel nodded, he remembered a similar rant from a more exasperated Scott last year, after Christmas break. “Okay, so you be my boyfriend so Kate gets jealous, and I’ll be your boyfriend to shove it in your family’s face.”

Scott held out a hand for him to shake. “Sounds like a deal.”   


“Cool.”

 

The real issue, they found, was looking like a real couple. They had decided to go on a few “dates” (mostly just going to whatever the location was and taking couple-y photos that Marcel could passive-agressively post on Instagram), but they weren’t sure if it would be enough. Scott got into a habit of walking him to class, and Marcel would walk him back to the dorms on his way to his job at the nearby Subway, which was minimal effort but still looked “cute”. If they were a couple, however fake, they were going to be a good one.

Craig had noticed and was strangely invested,  having interrogated the both of them as soon as he had found out. It was after that that they decided to sit down and talk about who exactly should know that they weren’t really dating.    


“I mean, Craig’s a great guy, but he’d spread it around, and we need to keep it looking real for as long as we can.” Scott had reasoned, putting his legs up on Marcel’s lap and taking a bite of pizza (they had decided that staying in and eating pizza counted as a “date”).    


Marcel shrugged. “We could always tell him not to tell anyone about it until after New Year’s, at least.” He shoved Scott’s feet out of his lap and pulled his feet up onto the small sofa, looking at him over his knees.   


“At least take your shoes off, and that hasn’t worked before. Remember when he messed up Brock’s surprise party?”    


“No, it’s cold.” He furrowed his brows. “I thought that was David…”   


“Nah, he was the one who told us Brock knew, Craig was the one who actually  _ told _ him.” Scott shook his head. “Anyways, I think it’s better if we just don’t tell him. It might be better just not to tell anyone, really.”   


“I guess…” Marcel trailed off. “I just don’t wanna make things super awkward, y’know?”   


“It’s not gonna be a permanent thing, it’s just gonna be until after New Year’s or so.” Marcel thought Scott sounded almost… Disappointed? He dismissed the thought.    


“You’re right.” He sighed. “I guess I’m just getting worked up over nothing.”

Scott shrugged. “Whatever you say,  _ honey _ .” He said the nickname sarcastically, making Marcel chuckle.   


“Thanks,  _ darling _ .” He quipped back, making his blue eyed “boyfriend” giggle. This was going to be an interesting December.


	2. Chocolate And A Come-Uppance

Marcel’s moment of “victory” finally arrived a week into December, when Kate finally decided to confront him.    
He was walking back to the dorms with Scott by his side (they had been discussing whether or not someone could actually climb the tree outside the dorm building) when he spotted her sitting on one of the benches along the path. She stood up as soon as she saw them, walking over angrily.    
“Ready?” Marcel murmured, looking at the brunet.    
“Yeah, good luck.” Scotty muttered back putting a supportive hand on his lower back and glaring at the woman as she approached.    
“Marcel, hi.” She tried to look cheerful, but it wasn’t working.    
“Hi, Kate. What’s new with you? Weird to see you around here, did you move from off-campus?” he quipped, plastering a fake smile on his face similar to hers. 

She recoiled, scoffing. “No, are you fucking stupid?”   
“Whoa, I’m just trying to talk to y-”   
“We both know why I’m here.” She rolled her eyes.   
“I dunno, I was having a perfectly nice walk home with my boyfriend here when you interrupted us.” He shrugged, and he caught a slight smirk on Scotty’s face out of the corner of his eye.

She groaned. “Look, I know you’re just trying to make me mad. Just… Just come talk with me and we can get back together.”

Marcel looked at Scott, and then at her. “Why would I  _ want _ to get back together with you?” he asked, furrowing his brows.

“Come on, isn’t it obvious? I was the best-“

“No, I’m serious. Why would I want to be back with a lying, cheating, bitch?” His ‘innocent” game was up, and his voice nearly cracked from emotion.

Kate was completely dumbfounded.

“I guess you thought he was more desperate?” Scott tried to joke, leaning on his “boyfriend”. “Though I think that’s the other way around, since  _ you _ were the one who came to talk to  _ us _ .”

Marcel smirked, anger still bubbling up. “Yeah, we were doing our own thing, and then you came along. How’s that rebound, by the way? I thought I heard about him, but-“ 

He was stopped by Kate’s sputtered response of “He wasn’t a rebound.”. Scott raised his eyebrows at her, and she glared back at him. “Just like you two aren’t a real couple.”

“What do you mean, ‘he wasn’t a rebound’?” Scott looked confused, and Marcel wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

The truth of it was, Kate wasn’t the best at keeping her hands to herself, and she happened to know one Tyler Wilde, who saw her making out with some guy on the football team. He passed it on to the local pink-haired gossip (in exchange for something Craig wouldn’t tell him), who passed it on to him. When he’d heard, he had called her, and she’d denied it vehemently, but he had a feeling that his friend was probably right. He waited until he found some solid evidence, and once he’d personally caught her, he had broken up with her before she could even try to reach out to him again. He hadn’t told Scott the whole thing, mostly because it was… complicated. For some reason, he didn’t want his friend’s… scrutiny? Was that it? He sighed. “It’s kinda complicated. I’ll tell you later. But still, you’re  _ proud _ of that? And you’re trying to  _ get me back _ ?” 

Kate was silent. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

The air was stale between them, and Marcel finally sighed. “Look. You might as well just delete my number from your phone, there’s no point in it anymore. We’re not going to be a couple, and if I’m honest, I don’t think we should’ve been one in the first place.”

He could see frustration build in her face, and he reached down, taking Scott’s hand again. “Let’s go?” Scott murmured, the question nervous and betraying the confident smirk that had been on his face moments before. 

“Let’s go.” Marcel said, determined. He couldn’t bring himself to move, though, but that was what Scott was for, pulling him away and to the dorms. 

The walk up the stairs to Scott’s dorm seemed to happen in a flash, and before he knew it, he was sitting on the couch, his blue-eyed counterpart bustling around in the kitchen for something. He looked up at him and sighed. 

“Scott, what are you doing?”

“Trying to find another clean spoon.”

“For what?”

“For ice cream, duh. You’re staying in tonight.”

Marcel frowned. “I have to study.”

“You have that test in a week, you’ll be fine. We’re gonna watch Avengers and have ice cream.” Scott grinned at him. “Unless you wanna watch a chick flick. Or Marley and Me, but-“

“Shut up, it never happened.” 

“You cried! I saw it!”

Marcel laughed. Scott finally settled on the couch, one spoon in his mouth and another resting on the carton he was carrying. “Is that one clean?”

“Mhm, ‘is one-“ he took the spoon out of his mouth, pointing it at the kitchen. “this one was in the sink and looked clean enough.”

Marcel scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Ew.”

“What? It’s not like anything really  _ really  _ bad could get on it, plus I know these are all my dishes.”

Marcel shot him a quizzical look. “Anthony likes to clean his dishes right after he eats. It’s weird, but makes things a lot easier.”

“On what? Calling you out on not doing your dishes?”

“...Shut up.”

The rest of the evening was calm, just as Scott had planned. Marcel had no objections, he took the distraction gladly, making snarky play-by-plays that his best friend could snap sarcasm back at.

And, well, if he leaned over to try and get the ice cream and got too lazy to sit back up on his side of the couch, falling asleep on Scott’s shoulder as the final scenes played, Scott didn’t seem to have any objections either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i might've lied about the whole "last time you'll see kate" thing but it's nothing serious... anyways, get ready for the christmas chapter! coming to you on the eve!  
> comments n kudos appreciated!  
> -si

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i'm sorry if your name is kate, i just needed a random ex. she'll come up again in the next chapter and then you'll never see her again, promise. i just couldn't do that to simone, i love her too much.  
> let me know what you think! drop a kudos if you wanna!  
> -si


End file.
